1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and methods for bonding sputtering targets to backing plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) using a magnetron is one method of depositing material onto a substrate. During a PVD process, a target is electrically biased so that ions generated in a process region can bombard the target surface with sufficient energy to dislodge atoms from the target. The process of biasing a target to generate a plasma that causes ions to bombard and remove atoms from the target surface is commonly called sputtering. The sputtered atoms travel generally toward the substrate and are deposited on the substrate. Alternatively, the atoms react with a gas in the plasma, for example, nitrogen, to reactively deposit a compound on the substrate. Reactive sputtering is often used to form thin barrier and nucleation layers of titanium nitride or tantalum nitride on the substrate.
PVD can be used to deposit thin films over substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates, thin film transistor (TFT) circuits, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), solar panel substrates, flat panel displays, and other suitable substrates. One problem with current PVD apparatus and methods is effectively bonding sputtering targets to backing plates. Other methods and apparatus for bonding sputtering targets to backing plates are inefficient. Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method to bond sputtering targets to backing plates.